Review:6867 Loki's Cosmic Cube Escape/King of Nynrah
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}} ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: 13:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC)}}| What do you think of this set? Spectacular. I'd steal it from S.H.I.E.L.D.! Good, good. Okay-ish. Rubbery as Loki's helmet! Welcome to my review of 6867 Loki's Cosmic Cube Escape! I recently bought this for a few pounds over the RRP at my local Beales store. What do I make of it? Read on and see for yourself, as always. The box 6867boxkon.JPG|The front 6867boxback.JPG|The back The box, like the rest of the Marvel sets, is nicely decorated. The artwork on the front depicts a smirking Hawkeye driving the S.H.I.E.L.D. truck through a tunnel with Loki riding triumphantly on the back with the Tesseract (happens in the movie), being pursued by Iron Man (doesn't happen in the movie). Comic artwork of the four main Avengers is on the top-right of the box inside the banner, and the minifigures included are displayed in the bottom-left. The back of the box is split up into four sections, three of which display different functions of the set, such as Iron Man's opening helmet, the beloved flick-fire missiles on the sides of the truck and the "flick Loki off the truck" function. I'll go into more detail about that particular feature later on. Contents Once we open the box, we see the contents: one big bag, one small bag, the instructions, a comic, and a sticker sheet. Both parts of Iron Man's helmet, Loki's cape and Loki's helmet all come in separate bags inside the larger bag (the cape is actually in a small box), hinting at Chinese origin. The unique comic is only four pages long, which you can read for yourself by enlarging the pictures in the gallery below. I've already covered the advertisements and LEGO Club featurette in my review of 6866, so I didn't take duplicate pictures of those. Like the instructions picture in 6866 of Wolverine cutting Max's hair with his claws, the blighter has now stolen the bottom half of Iron Man's armour and used it to suit his own evil desires. He can fly now. Can anything be done to stop this menace?! 6867comic1.JPG 6867comic2.JPG Well anyway, now we move onto: The build 6867build1.JPG 6867build2.JPG 6867build3.JPG 6867build4.JPG The build's quite pleasant, and is much like your average medium City vehicle build, though slightly more accurate in terms of detail. Unfortunately there is only one seat in the truck placed in the middle for Hawkeye to sit in, but I'm impressed that LEGO thought to put a rear window in for the driver to look out of when reversing. :) Functions & Playability Though I didn't take a picture for this (sorry!) the main function apart from pushing it around and making vroom noises is the "flick Loki off" function installed in the back of the truck. It's pathetic. ...yeah. It can be activated by pressing the red hinge at the back of the truck, which flips up the platform by 1 centimeter. Loki only stumbles when you press it down at lightning speed and strength worthy of Mjolnir itself. Nice idea LEGO, but it really didn't pay off. Minifigures Finally! I have much to say about these guys. Obviously, the minifigures included in this set are Loki, Iron Man and Hawkeye. Loki: Loki's printing is great, though I think they could have done the head differently. A lot of the Super Heroes heads released this year look virtually the same to me (Superman, Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, Shazam, etc, etc...). I would have liked to have seen Loki's head in the same sort of style but with an evil smirk or grin - In the film he's definitely smiling more often than not. Capes are always welcome, and the helmet mould is good, but made out of the wrong material... it's rubber. And not the hard rubber you get in LEGO sometimes, this one's soft. Squish. You can nearly bend the horns to the front. Rubbery helmet better than no helmet though. Iron Man: I have been waiting since 2008 for a LEGO Iron Man. I finally have him (:D). Like most people I didn't like the preliminary helmet design or even how the final one looked in pictures, but it looks much better in real life. It may be a little out of proportion but realistically this is the smallest they could have made it. The opening helmet function is awesome too, it makes a nice soft 'click' when closed again. Tony has a double sided face which looks similar to Jack Sparrow's but less drunk. (How ironic... :P) I play with my Iron Man minifig more than the truck. It is awesome. Whoosh! Hawkeye: After a little visit to Google Images to remind myself of what he looks like, I'd say his hair is of the right mould but definitely the wrong colour. He's got brown hair, not ginger. The rest of the detailing is good too, though they could have easily reused the old quiver part in black (I have one) instead of printing one on. To test my theory I gave him one and took pictures. What do you think? Leave a message on the talk page of this review. :) New mechanical bow is great. Hawkeyequiver1.JPG Hawkeyequiver2.JPG Conclusion Overall, even though the bad function is a wee bit offputting, the detail of the actual truck model is great and the minifigures are AMAZING. I'd give it a definite 8/10. Thanks for reading this review! Please also take a few seconds to answer the poll below, your feedback is important. Next up: 5000022 Hulk. KoN out! What do you think of this review? Well-written and informative. Quite good but missing something. (If this say what on the talkpage) Mediocre. Terrible! Category:User reviews Category:Super Heroes Reviews